


Ginny/Mike Headcanon

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Headcanon, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Anon:Headcanons about Mike's first few years in retirement?





	Ginny/Mike Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted by an anon and posted on tumblr.

1\. Mike doesn’t jump right into a baseball-related career after retirement. He takes a “gap year,” just taking time to do some of the things he wasn’t able to when he was playing. He occasionally puts in appearances at the ballpark and Oscar engages him about a possible job in the front office, with an honorary title, as most teams do with their superstars, but for the most part Mike just takes time to enjoy life.

2\. With Mike retired, he and Ginny can finally be together However it would be a massive PR disaster for Mike to take a job with the Padres and also get involved with Ginny, so he has to weigh his options. He ends up taking a job with youth baseball, in San Diego, in a sort of compromise. Mike stays in San Diego, but he and Ginny are free to be together without scrutiny.

3\. Ginny leaves the Padres for free agency to join the Boston Red Sox, which strains their relationship due to the sudden distance between them and Mike’s reluctance to leave San Diego. They do the long distance thing, with scheduled Skype dates and occasional visits, but it’s not easy. They definitely break up more than once, clashing over Mike’s reluctance to relocate, with Ginny believing he isn’t ready to commit. After a few years of long distance on-again, off-again, Mike quits his job and joins Ginny in Boston. He takes a job in youth baseball in the Boston area, and generally seems satisfied with his post-MLB career choices. 

4\. Five years after retirement, Mike is a first ballot Hall of Famer. He didn’t play under a cloud of PED-related suspicion, so he goes in on the first ballot. Al, Oscar, and Ginny are in the crowd at his induction ceremony, among others, to celebrate with him.

5\. Seven or eight years after retirement, Mike proposes to Ginny while they’re back in San Diego visiting friends and former teammates. Pictures of Mike proposing almost instantaneously end up on TMZ Sports. 

6\. Ten years after retirement, Mike and Ginny adopt their first kid, a boy they name Jacob. A year years after that, they adopt a girl they name Lily. 

7\. Twelve years after retirement, Ginny herself retires. Most in baseball are a little surprised, because she’s 37 and soft-tossers usually last a little longer than pitchers with blazing fastballs, especially knuckleballers (which Ginny transitioned to), but Ginny is confident in her choice. Mike, Ginny, and their kids go back to San Diego where Ginny takes that job in the Padres’ front office with the honorary title. Mike weighs his options, considering a job with the Padres and some other local offers, but he elects to stay at home with the kids.

8\. Fifteen years after retirement, Mike starts coaching Jake in tee-ball. 

9\. Sixteen years after retirement, Lily starts playing on Mike’s tee-ball team too.

10\. Twenty-eight years after retirement, Mike and Ginny are with their son as he’s drafted out of high school to play for the San Diego Padres.

11\. Thirty-one years after retirement, Mike and Ginny watch their daughter sign a contract with the Houston Astros as an undrafted free agent out of college.

12\. Fifty years after retirement, Mike passes on with his family and friends—Ginny, the kids, the grandkids, the _great_ -grandkids, the scattered remnants of his Padres teams—by his side. 


End file.
